Destins croisées
by lyfia
Summary: Dans un monde ou tout vos plus beaux rêvent ainsi que vos pires cauchemars peuvent devenir une réalité le peuple des elfes, gardiens des autels représentatifs des dieux doit faire face aux humains, avides de pouvoirs et de connaissance, qui on le soutient important de la technologie. Devant une telle menace, la Reine des elfes n'a pas le choix, un pacte interdit doit être fait et t


Dans un monde ou tout vos plus beaux rêvent ainsi que vos pires cauchemars peuvent devenir une réalité le peuple des elfes, gardiens des autels représentatifs des dieux doit faire face aux humains, avides de pouvoirs et de connaissance, qui on le soutient important de la technologie. Devant une telle menace, la Reine des elfes n'a pas le choix, un pacte interdit doit être fait et tenu avec à la clé une grande puissance. Mais à quel prix ?

Dans un monde bien différent du monde, ou la mort, la tristesse et les ténèbres prônaient, un homme de grande puissance vivait dans un immense château. Puissant de par son nom, mais aussi de par ses pouvoirs. Car en effet de par son statut, il se devait d'être fort. En ce moment même, il se trouvait dans une immense salle du trône. quiconque dans la salle pouvait le décrire de la manière suivante:

L'homme en question était brun et avait de longs cheveux lui arrivant jusqu'à la taille. Son teint d'albâtre était d'une pâleur à faire rougir la lune. Vêtu d'une armure noire forgée par des incantations magique dans un matériau encore inconnue des mortels, il attendait. Son coude nonchalamment posé sur son genou droit, Assis sur ce son trône en argent massif. Son regard d'un gris acier parcourait la salle commençant par les grandes baies vitrées à sa droite donnant sur les ténèbres de son royaume sans étoiles, par les deux grandes portes en bois donnant l'accès à la salle du trône. Pour finir sur une armée de personnes, vêtues de robes et de capuchons noirs. Seules leurs longues oreilles trahissaient leur nature : des elfes.

D'ailleurs l'un d'entre eux se leva et s'inclina juste devant lui en retirant son capuchon. D'apparence, c'était une jeune elfe aux cheveux blancs comme la neige, sont regard suppliant était d'un vert profond, sa peau semblait douce et dénuée d'imperfection comme chez toutes les elfes. C'est d'une voix tremblante qu'elle dit :

?: maître Hadès je...

L'homme se leva de son trône en levant la main pour la faire taire et déclara sur un ton calme.

Hadès : il est inutile de m'expliquer votre venue ici, je suis au courant de tout donc de ce fait de ta venue ici ma très chère Aolia...

Il se pencha légèrement vers elle et pris délicatement le menton de l'elfe dans sa paume pour pouvoir la regarder droit dans les yeux et lui adresser un regard réconfortant.

Hadès : tu es ici, car ton peuple se fait peu à peu massacrer par ces mortels stupides... Stupides mais armé d'une technologie qui nous est inconnue de tous. Tu as donc décidé de faire appel à moi quel que soit le sacrifice à payer n'est-ce pas ? C'est ton rôle en tant que Reine de ton peuple d'assurer sa sécurité coûte que coûte. Je dois avouer

Aolia parut bien surprise, mais hocha la tête, Hadès était le dieu de la mort, on ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Ce dernier lâcha son menton et se redressa. Les mains jointes derrière son dos, sa cape voletant légèrement derrière lui, il fit marcha longuement autour de la Reine qui commençait à se redresser doucement. Hadès, entre-temps, s'était arrêté devant les elfes encore à genoux devant lui

Hadès : tous ici présent n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'un tel pouvoir tel que je vais vous donner ne sera pas sans prix à payer, mais cette fois, je vais me contenter de peu, car je n'ai besoin que d'une seule chose : une princesse elfe.

Il se tourna vers la belle elfe blonde avec un sourire en coin.

Hadès : Et il se trouve ma très chère Aolia, que tu est enceinte n'est ce pas? Le pacte est simple. Je vous conférerais assez de pouvoirs pour lutter contre vos ennemis et en échange de quoi, je pourrais récupérer ta fille quand bon me semblera qu'en penses-tu ma chère ? C'est à prendre ou à laisser, aucun compromis n'est possible.

Dans la salle, tous les elfes eurent leur souffle coupé surpris et choquer. Leur Reine était tombée enceinte et aucun d'eux n'avait été au courant. Pire encore, le seigneur Hadès voulait l'enfant et de par ses pouvoirs savait que l'âme qui habitait cet être serait celle d'une femme. Alia, quant à elle, était sous le choc, comment pouvait-elle livrer son enfant à ce dieu ? Comment pouvait'elle lui infliger cela ? Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner les siens pour une inconnue même si cette dernière allait être sa fille ! Lentement, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues tandis qu'elle tombait à genoux sur le sol de pierre froid les deux mains serrées en point elle hocha la tête incapable de parler sous les sanglots qui l'envahissaient. Il s'écoula plusieurs minutes le temps qu'elle se calme un peu pour qu'Hadès lui dise calmement.

Hadès :Comment nommera tu ta fille?

Aolia répondit d'un souffle court :

Élyfia... Seigneur.


End file.
